A Pirate's Life For Me
by The Lone Swordswolf
Summary: Two people who would have never meet in this life or the next find themselves coming face to face on an island after events that should have garunteed their demise. Set sail with Blackbeard as he teaches Naruto how to sail the black flag. NaruHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own anything. If I did, well this world wouldn't be so dull that fanfiction is needed to help express ourselves. Ah, who am I kidding. It'd still be around.**

**I cannot believe I am the first to publish this story (as far as I know). The first Naruto/Assassin's Creed crossover without Assassin's, Templar's, Eagle Vision, or ...no wait, I might just keep that in this. **

**Hmmm...Should I? Not sure. (Walks off mumbling under my breath)**

Chapter 1

The sun was red as it was setting, as if marking the end of something. Down on the sea, next to a set of islands were seven large ships known as Man O' War's. They were resting in the water after the bombardment and chase of a ship of a pirate named Edward Kenway. Six of these ships were circled around the largest and most damaged of them all. The flagship of this fleet.

On the deck of the ship is where we shall start this story.

Bodies were strewn about, some cooling off from death, others giving pitiful moans from the dieing. But one wasn't doing either of these two. This one was a pirate of legend. Captain Edward Thatch, otherwise known as Blackbeard. His hat was gone. He was suffering from a gunshot to his left shoulder and sword slash to his back. But despite this, despite the smoke coming from the fires on deck, despite the smell of death, and despite the blood that kept leaking from his wounds and mouth, he crawled forward towards the stairs.

His hand grabbed a hold of the rail and he hoisted himself up. He leaned heavily against it as he spat out blood. He made his way to the wheel of the ship, then draped himself on it to keep from collapsing back onto the deck. As he looked around, he could spy the speck of ship sailing away. The Jackdaw. Kenways ship. He smiled, teeth red with his blood, and laughed as mortar fire from the Jackdaw rained down on several Man O' War's, sinking three, severally damaging two. "A final farewell I suppose…" he muttered to himself.

His attention turned back to the deck when from the corner of his eye, he saw movement. He drew his last pistol at it, only to lower it when he saw it was a member of hid own crew that somehow managed to survive. The man shakily climbed the steps to join his captain. "Sir, what do we do? The crew is dead, the village set aflame, and The Queen Anne sunk. You are heavily wounded and I do not think I will live to see the sunrise."

"Aye. That makes two of us," Thatch said. He heaved a heavy sigh. "Since we're going down, what do you say we take the rest of them with us? Look around and gather any of our crew left among the living. Ready the cannons and mortars. And set the rest of the gunpowder in the bottom of the ship where it can't get wet."

"Aye, sir."

The man set to work finding survivors of Blackbeard's crew and silencing those of the British. They were left with a total of ten members. Then came the long process of setting the cannons and mortars and moving the gunpowder down below. When it was all finished was when the other ships decided to send men aboard. Thatch stood as tall as could as did his men when the British came aboard.

The guns were leveled at them, the men waiting for the order to fire. But it did not come. Instead a chuckle came from behind them. A man wearing a uniform a cut above the rest, identified him as the commodore. "Well, look how the mighty have fallen. Edward Thatch, Blackbeard, the devil of the sea's, now reduced to nothing but a fool who has come to the realization that he has lost. Before I have my men kill you and your crew, what little remains, do you have any last words of 'terror' you would like to share with us?"

Thatch laughed. Not a loud, belly-aching laugh. But a calm evil laugh that set chills down all those that heard it. "As a matter of fact I don't. But allow me to have the courtesy to give you all a gift. The gift…of chugging down water with the rest of us." He pulled out his pistol and fired. The commodore, who had cowered when Blackbeard pulled the pistol, checked himself for any shots. His men did the same. They shared a laugh when they came to the realization that he didn't hit them.

"Hahaha, you sure know how to lead a show. But I'm afraid I'm going to close this little theatre you set up. That shot was your last chance to take any of us down and you missed. Men. Kill-" He was interrupted when Blackbeard and his men laughed out loud.

"You honestly think I was aiming for you?" Blackbeard exclaimed. At this his men laughed harder, no matter how much it hurt them. They were dead anyway.

"What are you…" he trailed off when he caught the familiar sound of gunpowder burning. He snapped his head to the left to see a trail of gunpowder burning quickly along the deck. He wasn't sure what Thatch had up his sleeve and he didn't want to find out. "Fire!" he yelled out in rage. Blackbeard's crew fell, all of them dead. All but Thatch. For whatever reason he was still among the living.

He could vaguely hear the commodore shouting for his men to stop the gunpowder. He wanted to see the look of terror on the mans face when he realizes what he set up. He heard the cannons go off and the mortars sailing into the sky. "Abandon ship! Abando-" The commodore was cut off when the ship exploded.

As Thatch flew into the air, he managed to see the other ships starting to sink beneath the waves. He gave one last chuckle before hitting the waves, and he knew no more.

**Valley of the End**

In a place that is often called a monument to what many believe are the two strongest shinobi in history, two more are duking out in a battle that is tearing up the landscape. Both are male, around the same age. One pale, dark haired, and had snarling in fury. The other, tanned, short, bright haired, and holding back his own fury. The dark haired one jutted his arm down and grabbed it with his left. Chirping is heard as a ball of condensed lightning appeared in his hand. The other stuck his arm to the side and formed a ball that looked like a miniature hurricane.

As they both concentrated, the dark haired one started to turn grayish purple and two wings that seemed to be extremely enlarged hands erupted from his back. The ball of lightning turned black from this change. The other had a red, boiling energy cover him that formed into two tails. The miniature hurricane started to take on a strong red hue to it. They both jumped across the rushing river below and thrust their techniques at each other, both shouting the name of the other.

"NARUTO!" shouted the dark haired one.

"SASUKE!" shouted the now named Naruto.

Their techniques clashed in a battle of power and will. One fighting to escape and gain more power, the other to return the other to their home village and hopefully knock some sense into the other. They both pushed their all into their techniques, then locked eyes. As they looked into each others eyes, Naruto could see rage, jealousy, sadness, and the beginnings of madness in Sasuke's eyes. While Sasuke could see anger, confusion, loneliness, and the underling tone of loathing for all others. Sasuke became confused at this. Naruto was the most hyperactive, cheerful person he knew. Which begged the question, why did he see all those negative emotions that he knew he should or most likely did have. He quickly pushed it to the back of his mind and pushed forward.

Naruto tried to see anything that could be a glimpse of the bond they held in Sasuke's eyes. When he didn't see it, he hesitated at the moment when Sasuke pushed forward. Naruto's technique held for a second, then faltered, and finally failed. Sasuke shoved his technique into Naruto's chest, barely nicking an artery to the heart. They stood there, Sasuke panting from exhaustion that this fight had caused him and Naruto silent like the night. When Sasuke finally realized what he did, he pulled back in shock. Naruto still looking at him with wide, dieing eyes that begged him, why?

"I…I didn't mean to," Sasuke stammered. "This…wasn't supposed to happen." He watched as Naruto fell near the waters edge and as he did, he felt a burning sensation in his eyes. He paid it no mind as he could only look between his blood soaked hands and Naruto lying still. His vision became blurry as tears formed in his eyes. "Not again," he whispered. The sound of falling debris forced him to wipe away the tears and look to the waterfall.

Rocks and boulders that have remained sturdy for decades have become loose during the fight between pseudo-siblings. Few actually fell during the fight, but thanks to the relentless force of the waterfall, even more started to join the others at the bottom. This had allowed the waterfall that for so long been regulated to flow through an opening only so wide, to widen further. The water fell faster, fiercer. This caused the river to widen as well, rise from its bank, and flow faster as well.

The now bigger and fiercer river caught onto Naruto and started to drag him in. Sasuke leaped forward and grabbed Naruto's hand. He made to drag the blond from the rivers clutches, but the combination of more falling boulders and a familiar incoming chakra signature, that of their sensei, made him panic and loosen his grip. The river swept Naruto away and into its watery grasp. Sasuke could only stare for a second at the fast disappearing form of the only person he would call brother before turning around and leaping into the trees. _'Naruto,'_ he thought, _'I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Damn it! Why do everyone I care for die?!'_

After both had disappeared from their arena, their sensei arrived. His silver hair blown a bit back and he was panting from how fast he ran to catch up. His hitae-ate (headband) was up, revealing his (in)famous **Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye)** spinning wildly, searching for any sign of his two students. This was **Kopi no Kakashi**, Kakashi, the copycat ninja. Landing next to him was his summon, Pakkun. Pakkun was a miniature pug and one of the few among Kakashi's summons that could talk. He had a little hitae-ate with the Leaf symbol and what seemed to be a small blue vest.

"Pakkun, can you find anything?" Kakashi asked with an almost desperate plea. Pakkun raised his head and took in a couple of whiff's. He searched for any scent in the area no matter how small. He soon let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Sorry Kakashi, but the river has washed away all scent. I can't find anything. I'm sorry," Pakkun said with a remorseful tone for his summoner who has already lost many of those close to him.

Kakashi lowered his head and clenched his fists till they bled from the nails digging into the skin. "No," he whispered. He fell to his knees, bowed his head, and beat the tree branch he stood on. "I'm sorry sensei, Rin, Obito, I failed again." Pakkun watched sadly as his summoner wept for the loss of the two boys. The summons thought fast on how to help Kakashi.

"You know," he began, catching Kakashi's attention, "It's possible that Orochimaru took both of them. Knowing him, he wouldn't pass up the chance to get a hold of the Kyuubi. And Orochimaru has already been reported to have switched bodies, so Sasuke is still safe, technically speaking. There is still hope that they're both alive."

Kakashi nodded and stood up, wiping the tears from his face. "You're right," he said. "I just need to hope that they can both survive Orochimaru till they're found. Especially Naruto." Getting some bravado back, Kakashi turned and headed back to the village to report mission failure, but to also begin the hunt for the white snake.

**Unknown Island, Sometime Later**

The lapping of the waves was what brought Naruto back to consciousness. He stirred before quickly turning over and puking his stomach and lungs out. He stayed there coughing, dry heaving, and spitting up any salt water still in him. "Well, that's a surprise," said an unfamiliar voice. Looking up, Naruto was blinded by the sun, thus blocking the person from view. He shielded his eyes from the suns blinded rays and this allowed his eyes to adjust better. The person nearing him was intimidating. Not necessarily in the way he looked, but in the way he walked and talked. Just from a glance, Naruto could already tell that this man wasn't someone he wanted to mess with.

"Who *cough, cough* who are you," Naruto croaked out. His throat dry from dehydration, mostly caused by the salt water and hacking up his lungs.

"Me?" the man questioned, amusement in his voice. "Names Edward Thatch. But most know me as Blackbeard. And you, you are the beginning of my knew crew. Welcome to the world of pirates." With that, Naruto passed out.

**AN: How'd you like this little idea of mine. This was a combination of writers block and mass respect for one of the greatest, if not the greatest pirate our world and the Assassin's world has ever seen. Review your thoughts. **

**And please, if you're going to flame me for what I said at the beginning, then YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE READ IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!**

**Two things:**

**1) This is another challenge that I most likely will continue when I decide to. Means updates will be random. Hail to randomness. As a challenge any of you may try this. Just PM me and I will let you. As for the rules:**

***No Assassin stuff. Means no Templars or hidden blades or Eagle Vision. Throwing knives, pistols, and sneaking around are very much allowed.**

***Naruto is taught by Blackbeard. NO EXCEPTIONS!**

***Naruto becomes a pirate captain and starts a quest to have as many nations as he can fly the black flag. You'd be surprised how many are next to the ocean. **

***Harem. Reason: Pirate. Do you honestly expect him to be satisfied with one woman. Hinata is allowed, but she can't be any higher than cook if she is on his ship, or head of, I want to say maids, but really cleaning staff to keep his home in prime condition. Unless, she is Road to Ninja Hinata. Because then she has an actual backbone and is allowed to be quartermaster on his ship like Adi and Rose were to Kenway or head of the household. Meaning she takes care of all affairs concerning the house and the land it rests on. In no way is she allowed to change it without Naruto's permission.**

**That's about it. **

**2) I have recently been catching fire and returning fire against God-ShadowEx100. This dude is a pampous self centered ^$##!&^(&*#&^#^& who try's to make everyone else worse off than himself. I have currently won this battle against him. In doing so, he has left me alone. But has now turned his attention to someone else by the name EvilFuzzy09. Is that right? So I apologize that he has turned to this other writer.**

**Help me sink this turncoat to the ocean floor with his dingy as his coffin.**


	2. Chapter 2: How it Begins

**AN: I do not own a damn thing. If I did, well I actually might own something soon.**

**Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Anchor's weigh. Sail's set. Quartermaster at the helm. Let's set sail!**

Chapter 2

**Seven Years Later, Shiro no Jagua**

In a fort that is located on an island teeming with riches of natural resources, trade, and anything someone of ambition looks for, the drums of an execution start to play. They play a short beat, then pause, then repeat.

_ In a tavern on the other side of the island, Blackbeard sat in the far corner, partially covered by the shade. A waitress came and handed him a platter that carried five pints of rum. Rum is a new commodity to the nations. No one is sure who made it, but most agree that it is the best drink they'll ever pour down their gullet. At least for those that sail the seas. Four others came and sat with the (in)famous pirate lord. "Tell us honestly, captain," one said, "Can this new upstart, who I remind you is now facing the gallows, really give us what he promised?"_

The portcullis raised, allowing a procession of men in light armor to walk through. In the middle, a man was in shackles and chains, yet despite the chafing of the metal links, and the sweltering heat of the noon sun, the man stood proudly. His shaggy, yet spiky, golden locks moving slightly from the wind. The wind moved the hair away from his left ear, showing a half circle where something had torn a part of the ear off. His blue eyes, as calm as the sea, staring at everyone, before locking onto the place of his execution. His mouth widened in a grin.

_ "Let me give you Blackbeard's honest opinion," the legend said as he took his feet off the table. "You ask me if this man who is now facing death, can promise you a life of prizes, plunder, and adventure? Aye. For amongst all the men's of fortune who sail these seas, he ranks among the most clever. And the most unpredictable."_

The man stood on the stand, gazing at the crowd. Listening to their cheers for his death. He remembers a time, so long ago, when an equally large if not larger crowd cried for his death. His grin turned slightly menacing as the hangman wrapped the noose around his neck and secured it tight.

_ "There was a time I thought myself the deadliest scourge in the seas. But this man, is a fearsome dog…"_

The drums stop their beat as a man in a dress coat, pulled out a scroll and started to list off the accusations for which this man shall hang.

_ "Who feeds off trouble and turmoil."_

As the list was read, the man looked around, gazing at certain members of the crowd. He nods his head and returns to facing forward.

_ "I've seen him, single handedly, clear the deck of a royal galleon like it was nothing."_

The hangman pulls the lever, but something different happens. The floor didn't open and the man did not drop. Instead, members of the crowd roared, pulling out swords and pistols and set upon the crowd and guards.

_ "I've seen him fight like the devil, dressed as a man."_

One of the men shot the rope. The man on the stage jumped back as the hangman had brought out an axe and tried to bury it in his skull. His grin became savage as the hangman struggled to lift his weapon. The man ran at him and kicked him square in the face, knocking him off the stage. The man turned as the guards had raced up and aimed their own guns at him.

_ "And he's a canny one."_

The man waited for the guards to fire before weaving through the bullets, as if he can see where they'll hit before their fired. He raised his arms, allowing a bullet to split the chains, freeing his arms. As the guards struggled to reload their weapons, the man hefted the axe like it was nothing and threw it.

_ "Knows his way around every crack and crevice that is connected to the seas."_

The middle guard fell, his head in two. The others were stunned, allowing the man to charge them and engage them in close quarters. He grabbed one of the rifles, turned it around and stabbed the bayonet into ones throat. He then slashed another and parried a blow to his side. His movements were practiced, fluent, fierce. Terrifying.

_ "So if it's fortune and adventure you seek, then Cap'n Uzumaki is your man. Only, don't meddle in his private affairs."_

The man strode confidently through the battle. Bodies being thrown around him. Bullets flying, trying to bury themselves in his head. Blood spurting into the air.

_ "For there is more mystery to that man then even I dare ask."_

He kicked open the doors to the fort commanders room. The man behind the desk cowered at the sight of him. "Pl-please," begged the man as he approached. "Spare me. I have a wife and kids." The man said nothing as he stopped at the desk, staring down the commander. Suddenly, the commander took out a pistol and shouted, "Die pirate scum!"

When the trigger was pulled, the man slapped the gun aside, sending the bullet into the wall. This caused the commander to almost soil himself. The man reached across the desk and grabbed the commander by the throat. He then pulled him across the desk and onto the floor, hand still firmly around his throat. The commander gasped for air and used both hands to try to lessen the pressure. The man dragged the commander outside and stopped at the edge of the wall that overlooked the grounds below.

He hefted the commander up and whistled. The whistle stopped all fighting as everyone looked to the source. The guards were shocked to see the fort commander in the grasp of one of the most wanted men in the world. The pirates cheered. The man held out his hand and one of the pirates tossed him a pistol. "Men," the man spoke for the first time. His baritone voice echoing throughout the fort as he put the pistol to the commanders head. "The fort is ours."

BANG!

**Later**

Naruto was in the commanders room by himself. He had his feet propped up on the table that had its share of rum bottles. The doors opened and he took a look through barely open eyes. In stepped Blackbeard who sat on the other side. They stayed that way as Thatch used his teeth to pull the cork out of a bottle of rum. He gulped down a fourth of the bottle, before setting it down. "Do ye honestly think that would fool me?"

Naruto's face broke out in a grin as he sat straight up, showing him fully awake. "I don't know how you do it Thatch," he said shaking his head. "No one else, not my crew, not the women who occupy my bed, not even the assassins who try to slit my throat can catch me. And yet you do all the time."

They shared a laugh over it. "Amazing, how long you've come," said Blackbeard. "From that little ratty boy who didn't know when to shut yer yap and didn't know his head from a hole in the ground to a fine pirate. A fine pirate indeed."

Naruto chuckled under his breath, knowing it was true. "I shudder to think what'd happ'n if I stayed with the Leaf. Lookin' back, I can see I didn' have much of a future there. Remem'er the day we first met Thatch?"

"Aye. I remem'er like it was yesterday."

**Flashback, Seven Years Ago**

Naruto awoke with a gasp. He sat up straight, eyes peeled looking for something, anything that would prove to the blond what he vaguely remembered was just a hallucination. He finds himself on a beach near a decent fire. "So you've finally come to," came a somewhat familiar voice. He looked across the fire to see 'Blackbeard' laying back gazing up at the stars. Only now did he realize it was night. "Good," Blackbeard said as he sat up. "Can't have lazy 'bouts on my ship. Especially the first of my new crew."

Naruto stared in silence at the man. His face scrunched up in confusion. "What do you mean old man? And where are we? Do you have ramen?" he quickly spouted off.

Blackbeard stared at the kid in front of him. "What I mean," here he drew his sword and held it above the fire, the tip near Naruto's throat, "is that yer the first member of my new crew. I don't know where we are and I don't care really. We're on an island, that is uninhabited, and guessing you arrived in a similar condition as me, we should both be dead. And as for the last," he lowered his sword in a dismissing gesture, "never heard of the stuff."

Naruto gaped at him in astonishment, unnerving Blackbeard slightly at how wide his eyes got and how far his mouth dropped. "What do you mean you never heard of ramen!? It's the food of the Kami's!"

"What in the name of God is a Kami? And," he pulls out a pistol and aims it at Naruto, "shout like that again and you'll find a bullet in yer skull."

"Oh yeah!? Well, I've never heard of a bullet, so whatever it is probably won't hurt." When he finished, there was crack like thunder and a stabbing pain in his left ear. He grabbed it with both hands, pulled one away to notice it was stained with blood, and looked at Blackbeard in shock at what he just did.

"A bullet is a piece of metal fired from a gun at high speeds that can kill a man in an instant. That was a warning. Yell again, and my aim won't be so off." Naruto nodded, his eyes now filled with fear. "You are now part of my crew. And as part of my crew, you will address me as Cap'n, you will not shout unless in battle, and you will make sure not to annoy me. Do so and I will give you a wound to match the one on your ear. Are we clear?" he finished with a dark undertone as he bared his teeth.

Naruto nodded even more reverently. Blackbeard nodded at this before laying back down. "Get some rest kid. It'll be a long day tomorrow." Naruto nodded and laid down as well, the recent events already taking a toll on his young mind. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

**Next Day**

Naruto awoke with a cry as he was suddenly surrounded by freezing water. In fact he was submerged with it, until it rolled back to sea. He gasped as he got up. "Ahahahaha!" laughed Blackbeard.

Naruto sputtered as the next wave crashed into him, sending him sprawling. This only caused Blackbeard to laugh even harder. "Hey! That's not funny!" he yelled.

"The hell it is brat. If you're not waking up at dawn, I'll allow the sea to wake you instead."

"Dawn?! Are you kidding? Who wakes up that early?" he cried. Blackbeard almost immediately sobered and pulled out his gun before sticking it in Naruto's face. "I-I-I mean who doesn't wake up that early?" Naruto said weakly.

"Right," Blackbeard said as he put his gun back. You're actually lucky that I'm low on ammunition otherwise it would have been a more real threat." Naruto's eyes started to shine at this. "Still don't mean I won't shoot you. Just means I'm making sure not to miss." Naruto quickly deflated. "Now come on. We're going to explore this island, before making a plan to escape it."

Blackbeard made his way to a break in the trees as Naruto followed. As they traveled the dense foliage, Naruto couldn't help but to stare at everything around him. Sure he grew up practically surrounded by trees, but there was not much plant life near the bottom. Here, there were bushes, vines, flowerbeds, and many other things he would bet would make Ino go brain dead from just looking at it.

He bumped into Blackbeard as the man had stopped to look up. He stepped away from the frightening man and tried to see what he was seeing. He came to the glorious and spectacular sight of…a cliff. More specifically, the bottom of a cliff. "Boy," he was startled by Blackbeard, "How good are ye at climbing?"

"Pretty good. Why?" Naruto asked, already not liking where this most likely was heading.

"I need you to get to the top of the cliff and tell me all that you see. Understand?" Blackbeard said. Naruto went to spout something off when he thought for a second. _'If I can get to the top, then I can get away from this guy!'_ However, his train of thought came to a fiery crash when Blackbeard said, "And don't even think of running off. First off this is an island. I doubt you would know how to get off since it's uninhabited. Or , in the unlikely chance it is inhabited, I seriously doubt you would know how to barter passage. I'm your best shot of getting out of here alive. Just thought you'd should know incase such thoughts were going through that mind of yours."

Naruto grumbled and looked even more depressed as his hopes were crushed without a shred of remorse. He didn't know it, but while he was thinking of using this chance to escape, his face broke out into a wide grin. He was practically shouting what he was thinking by body language.

He made to tree/wall walk the cliff face, but was stopped by Blackbeard. "What do you think your doing? I said climb not 'walk up it', not that you could," he grumbled the last bit under his breath, but Naruto didn't hear. He walked up to the wall and tried to reach for a handhold, but they were out of his reach. He turned back to Blackbeard with a blank expression. "What? You expect me to hold your hand? Try taking a running start up the wall."

Naruto did as suggested and lo and behold he was able to reach the handhold. He struggled a bit holding with one hand, the other flailing and both feet kicking the cliff wall. "Oh for God's sakes. Grab onto it with both hands and plant your feet against the wall." Naruto did as told. "Now find the next handhold, reach for it and move up. If it is within an easy distance, you can jump for it. Best make sure you have a strong grip." Naruto continued to grumble under his breath. He doesn't understand why Blackbeard won't allow him to just walk up, but he's to frightened of getting shot to ask.

After a little over an hour, he managed to make it to the top. Out of breath, clothes slightly torn (more than they actually are), and new scrapes and bruises along his torso, legs and arms. "I…I made it," he panted out, feeling more exhausted than he has his entire life.

"You didn't do much," came the increasingly familiar and dread filling voice. He leaned his head to peer at Blackbeard.

"How'd you get up here?" questioned Naruto.

"I walked," came the smart reply. "You took so long, I decided to look around and found another path up. I've been waiting probably around fifteen minutes."

"Yeah," said a now slightly winded Naruto, "Next time you climb this giant ass cliff."

"Giant!?" guffawed Blackbeard. "It's probably only five hundred feet! I've had many a man scale something twice this size in only a fraction of the time it took you. Now get up, I spotted something north of here." He turned around and walked without a backwards glance. "I'd move it if I were you. You lag behind, I'll leave you behind."

Naruto groaned as he got to his feet and followed his scary captain. After about ten minutes of walking the came out of the thick tree line to find a giant cove with an opening wide enough for two Man O' War's to come in, but only if they were shoulder to shoulder. Near the beach were multiple buildings and off to their far right was a stone path that led to a decent house. (You know where I am talking about). But the whole place was deserted.

They walked down the main path, occasionally Blackbeard would break down a door or window and enter a building much to Naruto's protest. To which he responded, "No one's here, no one's gonna miss it." They finally got near the docks, which seems in ill repair, otherwise known as rotting and falling apart. Blackbeard Sparta kicked the door of the largest building near it.

As they entered, Naruto finally broke the silence. "So, uhhh…what are we doing?"

Not even looking at him, Blackbeard said, "We're looking for supplies or anything useful. From the looks of the docks, I'd say this place has been abandoned for a long time." He paused to open a crate. "So I doubt we'll find any food." He moved to the back and opened the backroom door, Naruto following. "This mean we'll have to hunt, and more importantly, I'm gonna have to teach you how to hunt, skin, and prep an animal." He went to what seemed to Naruto as a pile of old leather. He started to take off the top ones carefully, so as to not disturb the rest.

"I'm also gonna have to teach you how to make and repair your own clothes." He got to the bottom and pulled out an animal skin in mostly good condition, minus the dust. It seemed as if it belonged to a small primate, but had red fur. Naruto has only known one thing that had red fur, and this made him shudder at the implications of there being other things out there. The fact the animal was dead never crossed his mind.

"And finally, I'm gonna teach you how to build and repair docks, boats, ships, sails, and anything else I bother to remember. Buckle up boy, we've a long road a head." Naruto could only gulp at this.

**AN: What did ya'll think? Am I going to fast? Should next chapter be over the years, a summary of the years, a summary until he starts being a pirate, or right back to the present? Review and let me know your thoughts. **

**And for those of you who asked, I decided that there will be assassination contracts. If you pay attention, anyone can take them, and some are actually _Naval_ Contracts. Edward wasn't an assassin and he could take the missions. **

**Also, someone asked if I should allow Mary Read to become apart of Naruto's harem. Problem with this is I am not so sure about it and she is an assassin and I had said there wouldn't be any of that. But, I'm conflicted on the matter. So I'm setting up a poll on my profile. Vote whether I should give it a shot or not.**


End file.
